I want nothing more
by Bandgeek918
Summary: When Stevie's mom gets a job offer in Lima, they move, to Stevie's dismay. Stevie is convinced that her life couldn't get any worse. What happens when she meets a certain Latina? Will she change Stevie's point of view?
1. Chapter 1

An: so I realize how weird and random this pairing is but I liked the thought of it. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Wowp. Just saying.

Ah. Peace, finally. The only time I could get it was at home in my room. The beauty of it was that no one came into my room. Ever. There would be severe punishment for anyone that decided to. I sat down in my bean bag, like I did everyday after school, and leaned back with my hands behind my head. I smiled a little as my body finally got to rest.

"Stevie?" I heard my mom ask from the other side of my door. Damn. That didn't last long. I groaned a little. "Come in!" I yelled to her. She entered with a slight hesitation, looking around as though something was wrong. She then looked at me and sat down on my bed. "So," she started, wringing her hands together. "There is something I have been meaning to speak to you about." I looked up at her and sat up, giving her my full attention. She still seemed really nervous. "Yea, mom?" I asked a little nervous myself. "I know you have met new friends and I'm really sorry about all of this," she looked at me and smiled sadly. I saw the glint in her eyes when she looked into mine. "But I just got offered a new job, in Ohio. We are moving in a week. I'm sorry, but this one is better than the one I have now. This is going to help us a lot." I gritted my teeth and glared at her. "How could it possibly help us?" I asked furious. "You are a doctor! Don't you make enough money? I mean people get shot and beat up all the time here!" I raised my hands in emphasis. "New York is probably one of the most violent states!" She frowned at my ranting.

"Stevie, I get that you feel that way, but this will be a big help to us."

"We can't just leave! I just started to make friends! Do you know how hard that is being me?!" I was seething with rage. "You know what mom?" I got up and went to the door. "I'm going on a walk. I will be back in an hour. I fled from the room, leaving her.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran downstairs and outside hoping to get some air in me to help me think. Unfortunately, someone decided to leave their garbage spilled out right by the pavement that lead downtown. I sighed and took one great breath before racing past it. As I took another breath, a thought occurred to me. 'Im a wizard,' I thought. 'I could of just zapped somewhere else.' I slapped my forehead and slumped my shoulders.

God, I'm an idiot. I continued my walked down the street until I got to the substation. Alex would know what to do. I thought over my thought and did another face bomb. Well, someone would know what to do.

I walked inside to see Alex and Justin yelling at each other. Again. I guess I was used to it by now, but I didn't like when they fought. I put my fingers up to my mouth and let out a loud whistle. They covered their ears and turned their heads in my direction. Alex saw me and smiled. I laughed at her a little. "Stevie! What's up?" She asked, forgetting all about Justin. His jaw dropped and he walked away wondering what had just happened. I frowned, remembering why I was there. I slumped down in one of the booths. "So my mom said we have to move." I said being blunt. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened and closed a couple times before actually saying something. "What?!" She asked loudly, catching the attention of everybody in the station. "Oops..." She mumbled. "I don't know what to do, Alex." I said leaning my head on my hand. "Go." She said. This caught my attention. "What?" She smiled sadly at me. "Usually, I wouldn't be this rational, but this might be a big opportunity for your mom. So why not support her on it? I mean, if it doesn't work you can always come live with me." She joked. I snickered. "Thanks for the offer, but I would probably go crazy living with you people. I can barely stand the visits." I said laughing. She joined in. After a couple seconds she looked at me and stood up. I followed her action and she gave me a hug. I hugged her back tightly and a few tears escaped my eyes. "I'm gonna missed you guys." I said wiping them away when we pulled apart. "I'm gonna miss you too. We will stay in touch though. And you will call me everyday." She commanded. " I will, I promise."

AN: so I get that this was a little AU, but I felt like they needed a moment like this. Anyway, so reviews make me happy, and make me upload faster so... Review away. Anything is welcomed. But this is my first story so be nice.


	3. Airplanes

The next week flew by what seemed overnight. My mind was racing as I awoke the morning of the move. What was I going to do. I mean the fact that I'm a wizard helps with going to and from New York. The thought of this calmed me. But I still wasn't willing to move from the spot I had recently called home for the past six months, I really didn't like moving. Then, a thought occurred to me. I got up and walked to my door. I locked it and started to put a spell on it so no one could open it. Just as I started, I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. Alex. She flashed me a smile and sat down on my bed.

"So, Stevie, today's the day huh?" She stated. I nodded my head and sat next to her. She pulled me into a one armed side hug, "Don't worry, Stevie, you'll do great. I mean who doesn't like a hot, short tempered, rebellious, nice when she wants to be, half Asian, 17year old?" She asked counting the traits on her fingers. I chuckled at her. "That sounds about just like me, but you forgot funny, sarcastic, charming, loving, affectionate, charismatic..." I smirked and she grew a matching one. I heard a soft knock at my door. "Honey, are you awake?" It was mom. "Yea, mom." I waved my wand and unlocked the door. She came in and waved at Alex. She was already used to Alex being here all the time. She was my best friend, either I was at her place or she was at mine. "Honey we leave in thirty minutes. Alex, you better go, your parents called and said something about, 'not avoiding family day this time!' " Alex cringed and made a disgusted face. I laughed and gave her a hug. "Yea, today we're going to the amusement park in matching Russo sweaters that Harper made. And the best part is they're pink. Fun." She said sarcastically. "Call me when you get there?" She asked and stood up wand in hand. "Definitely, I couldn't survive without it." I smirked. "Hey, Nichols, you don't get this sort of hot awesomeness just anywhere. See you around." I laughed silently and waved she was gone in a flash, no pun intended, my vision went blurry as the tears in my eyes grew more and more. I blinked them back. I refused to cry over this, I will get over it. Mom attempted to comfort me until my brother called us down. We walked down and he motioned for us to help him with the couch. I waved my wand around and the couch lifted in the air and into our moving van. My brother looked at me and went to go argue. "We'll sure, you can do it like that too, but excuse me if I like to do it like a normal person." He said crossing his arms and turning his head like a snob. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook it. "We're not normal people, Warren." I laughed at his antics. Warren and I get along pretty well. I mean he is my brother and I just want to look out for him and him for me. You see we are twins, when it came around time for the competition, we did it early, we both crossed at the same time. So, they old guys just made us both full wizards instead of making us go through further trials of wizardry, I call it torture because we both ended up with a broken something.

"Come on guys," Mom started. "Our flight is in a half an hour." I looked at her skeptically. "You mean to say, that we are about to spend hundreds of dollars on a flight to Lima, Ohio when we can just flash there for free and of course it will take about nine hours less!" She sighed "Stevie, I get your point but I would like to do some things like normal people. If it costs money or not. And plus its nine hours by car, two by plane." I gave her a look as in 'you know what I mean'. After two and a half hours, I was still on the plane. The sign ahead flashed on and off, the buckle up signal. I heard a voice through the intercom. "We will arrive at your destination shortly, please buckle up." I reached over and grabbed the seat belt and put it on. Finally, we were there. My neck hurt and I wanted to get out of this metal death trap. I really hated flying, I get freaked out and I feel like throwing up, imagine what it was like for me to learn how to drive the carpet. As the plane came to a bumpy landing, I clutched onto Warren like there was no tomorrow. "We have arrive passengers, you may now take off the belt and be on your way. Have a nice day and thank you for choosing American Airlines!" The voice called again. I hurriedly took off the seatbelt and got up. I basically ran into the tunnel with the family in tow.


End file.
